It can't get any worse
by xxpinapplesareyummyxx
Summary: This was a dare to post this story! Don't take it so seriously! DuncanxCourtney Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Takes place right after the killer bass win their first challange.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The thought of us winning our first challange lingered through my mind.

_'I can't believe it! We actually won! Man this is so awesome!' a more than happy Courtney was cheering along with the other members of the Killer Bass._

I can honestly say that I would have never had thought that those words would have escaped my mouth when I woke up this morning. My words were thought to have been something more like,_'Wonder who i'm voting off tonight'_

Well, I'm glad we won. It was about time. I looked outside the only window in the cabin and saw the moon. I climbed out of my bed and threw on my white nikes. I had quietly crept out of the cabin to get some air. It had been part of a nightly routine of mine since I had spent my first night here at Camp Wawanakwa. Try and go to sleep, wake up, walk outside for a while, come back then go to sleep. Nothing to extrodinary. Besides that, it was the only time that I could walk somewhere without a camera being shoved into my face. I had began walking onto a trail that led into the forest, the same one I took every time and had eventually wound up at a small clearing in the forest. It was truely a real beauty at night. During the day it looked like any other place in the woods. But at night, it was the spot to see. The way the moon shone it's light down on this unclaimed haven, and how the grass looked and felt so soft. And a small, yet steardy log was in the very center of this patch of wonder. and you should see it when there is dew, just ever so slighly, on the grass. It would take your breath away.

This was the one place where I could sit, relax and just think. Sometimes about my family, other times about what's been going on at home while I was gone. It was just me and the wild life that surrounded me. I let my mind slightly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I had awoken to the sound of a branch snapping in two. My eyes shot open, while my body jerked around to face the directon that the noice had came from. As soon as my eyes landed on the branch, they shifted upward towards the dark lurking form which hid amongst the shadows.

My mind congered many possibilities of who or what the figure could be, but I soon found out that it was none other than Duncan, or as I like to refer to im as, the delinquent jackass. I hadn't even relized I was holding my breath until I had taken another out of relief. I looked at his facial expression. And I honestly hated the look on his face. He wore a smirk that said devious all over it. And his eyes looked at me with trouble, and if I'm not mistaken, even a hint of lust. My eyes traveled lower and saw that he wore nothing but a pair of boxers and some beat up running shoes. Blushing for looking at Duncan's body, I looked back at the moon only to see that it was full. I turned my attention to the spot where Duncan was moments ago. I saw nothing there in his place. Wait, had I just daydreamed that?

I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck and had nearly jumped out of my own skin when I heard an all to familiar voice whisper in my ear in a very unfamiliar husky tone. "Nice shorts, princess" He was refering to my pink pajama bottoms. It was then that I relized I also forgot my jacket, leaving me in very short shorts, and a tight low cut tank top, both upon which were pink, and left very little to the imagination. I tried to cover myself up with my hands and arms, but it didn't work as well as I planned. I could see, as well as feel, him already looking at my body as if it were on display at the mall. I could also feel him undress me with his eyes. Pervert.

His hot breath continued to leak down the back of my neck. "Well what do you want Duncan" I said, and I couldn't help but make it sound as threatning as I could at the moment. His stupid smirk grew even wider as he looked at me with a look that said nothing but the unexpected. Before I knew it, I went from sitting on my peaceful little log, to being backed up against a tree. I was too in shock to hear his reply to my previous question. "What are you doing" I grunted, trying my hardest to get out of such a uncomfortable position. He pinned me against the tree with his body, and with a strong base in his voice, commanded me to look up in his eyes. "Now Princess, here's the part 2 of our deal" "Wait what deal?" I had inturupted. Is the guy bi-polar? Or is he confussing his reality with his dreams. "Don't you remember, darling? Or are you really that forgetful?" "Duncan you're crazy! I don't remember making any deal with you! And stop calling me darling!" I'd tried to keep my voice from getting louder than what it was, but somehow I had ended up screaming at him. "Fine princess" My left eye began to twitch at that. "Can you remember everything we had agreed to at today's challange?" "Of course" "Good, now I want you to think about from the time you woke me up to the time we began to kick the gophers ass at dodge ball" He looked at me closely. A flashback of everything popped into my mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose"_

_**haha I think it was a pun because he was talking about a stick**_

_**yes i appriciate a good pun every now and then**_

_"Look, we are down 2-nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help." Courtney finished, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Oh, and why should I help you, darling?" "Because, I can personally garuntee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, __'darling'__" Duncan sighed. "Fine, i'll play. On one condition, you do what I say, when I say it!" Courtney nodded her head._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I agreed to do what you said when you said it, so what?" I looked at him as he took the palm of his left hand and smacked it across his forehead. He sighed, and I could tell his patience was getting low. "Look here sweetie, you said you'd do what I say, when I say it. I don't care what you say. You agreed. Now I say shut up" Duncan looked more serious than ever. It scared me to see him look so different from the joking and playful Duncan that i've grown to hate. He looked as if he was waiting for me to mess up, just so I could suffer his consequnces. And who knows what he'd do to me. I didn't wanna find out.

He began to say something but then stopped himself. I wanted to ask what, but I kept my mouth shut. We both just stared at each other for a moment. He looked at me, this time his eyes showed a sinceer, yet loving look. "Close your eyes" he whispered. I did as told. I felt a soft feeling on my lips as we kissed. It wasn't like those movie kisses, it was real quick. Duncan moaned as he pulled away. It took me a second to come back to my sences. "So, what did you think?" he asked me. "I- that was- you're" I tried to say the right words, but I just couldn't get myself to say it.

Duncan looked rather amused at my flustered state. Another quick kiss and I just couldn't speak. Damn that Duncan. I felt somthing else press against my thigh. I knew exactly what it was and blushed. That was when the reality of this all came back.

"Duncan, we can't do this" I said, looking away from him. He took his right hand and cupped my cheek, turning my head so that I faced him again. "Courtney look, I know that you might be scared, but trust me, you shouldn't worry so much" Part of me wanted to trust his words. The other half knew better than to gamble on chance that this would all go right. It knew better than to have even let him get me in this position. "Duncan, I dont know about this" He looked as if he was deciding in his head whether or not to go forward with me or not. I bit my lip. I thought about it more and more until my brain hurt before comming up with the answer. Which depended on his answer.

"Duncan" I said. He looked at me, a new look of determination in his eyes. "Do you have protection?" I asked in a low voice. He only smiled as he pulled out a condom from out of his shoe. I was both pleased and yet some what very discusted. "Good, your gonna need it" his smile only got bigger. "Don't make me regret this" I warned. For once, i decided to do something risky and daring. For once I went with the flow of things. And if he gets me pregnant I swear i'll... "Don't worry you won't" I felt his lips on mine. This time I was the one moaning into his mouth. He began to use his hands to trace down my body. Our lips parted, and we locked eyes. I felt as if I could trust him. Atleast this time.

His hands slipped under my shirt and his hands went straight for my chest. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as he lightly traced his hands over my breast. He began to smirk that cocky ass smirk that he gets when I can tell an idea pops in his head. He took his hands from under my shirt. I whimpered a bit from the lack of touch on my sensitive areas. What gives?

He leaned in for what looked like a kiss, but when I leaned in to kiss him, he slightly moved back. "I can't wait much longer" "Well you're going to" "Who said _you_ were in charge _princess_" "I did" "Too bad for you that I don't care" I gave a defeted sigh. I knew I couldn't win this one. I could tell. So I just stayed silent for a few moments. He slowly began a trail of kisses that went from my cheek, to the edge of the fabric on my tank top. He slowly removed it, throwing it to the ground and continuing his trail of kisses. I soon found my bra missing from my body as Duncan held it in his hand before letting it join my tank top on the ground. I could hardly contain myself. He had played with my chest for a bit before getting back to buisness. A hand had made its way to my inner thigh and began to caress it. Another hand had slipped into my shorts and had rubbed two fingers,index and middle, against my virgin boundries. It was hard to resist moaning under his touch. To show how he couldn't wait much longer, Duncan grabbed me by the waist and slightly grounded his hips into mine. I couldn't even wait much longer myself.

His hands had stopped their previous work and were both currently trying to get my shorts off quickly. He had waited long enough and so had I. So this was it. My last few moments as a virgin before he claimed my virginity. It wasn't until my shorts were off that we slipped off our shoes, Duncan grabbing the condom in the process. I felt him remove the only thing left on my body and saw him toss them aside with the pile of clothes that all came off of my body. An idea popped in my head. I smirked as I looked at him. The only thing left to remove was his boxers. Pay back time. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing myself closer to him til my mouth was right by his ear. "Now who is in charge?" I whispered, a wide eyed Duncan had a look of horror spread across his face. "Oh come on Courtney" he urged. "This is taking too long". Once again I felt how 'needy' he was at the moment. I whispered as seductively as I could "Pay back's a bitch".

**(Regular P.O.V)**

Her mouth had slowly guided its way down his torso. She got to his abdominals and had nearly killed him with how slowly she was making his 'torture'. She finally gave in, taking one hand and guiding it beyond Duncan's boxers. He felt a wave of pleasure come over him as she stroked the area aching him most. She retracted her hand and had started peeling of his boxers, so that now Duncan was also nude.

He guided her away from the tree and now near the pile of clothes he had made. She'd kneeled in front of him, his manhood infront of her face, hardning by the minute. She had softly grabbed it, causing groans to erupt from Duncan's mouth. Softly, she sucked on it until she heard Duncan say "_Please_ hurry" It had been the first time she had heard the word please come out of his mouth. She took him out of her mouth and had placed the condom on him. "Lay down" Duncan instructed. She did as told. "This might hurt a little" he warned, looking at Courtney's scared and anxious face.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I slowly made my way into her, looking at her face. It showed nothing but pain. Her eyes locked with mine and her arms wrapped around my neck. "Duncan" she said softly, her eyes welling up with tears. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I said trying to console her. I pushed back inside of her. God I loved the feeling. I've done this before, but this time feels so much better. I looked at her eyes, which began to show some signs of enjoyment. I began to go a bit faster. "Mmm yeah" hearing her moan that, I began to go faster.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

At first it hurt like hell, but now it dosen't feel so bad I guess. It actually feels pretty good. "Harder" I felt him push into me harder with each thrust. "Oh Duncan!" I moaned. "Duncan, Duncan, Oh OH DUNCAN!" I screamed. I was on Cloud 9. I felt a wave of pleasure crash over me as he thrusted harder than ever. He took himself out of me, replacing 3 fingers where he once was.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Moans lingered through the air as Courtney enjoyed Duncan fingering her. He pulled his fingers out then turned her on her belly before entering her again. "Du-Duncan!" Courtney's screaming was heard through out the clearing. Duncan groaned with each thrust. He was getting closer and closer til he was going to cum. "OH Duncan!" "Ah Courtney!" He pulled out of her, taking off the condom. He looked down at her, smirking. "So how was that for ya princess?" "It wasn't that bad" Courtney replied, cuddling up to him. "We better get back before anyone notices we're gone" Duncan yawned putting his arm around Courtney. "Okay"

After grabbing their clothes and redressing, Courtney and Duncan headed back to the camp site. It was just about 3am and they were wipped out. They both headed to their cabins, promising that they would meet up tommorow, same time.

**With Duncan**

"Hand it over" "Show me proof" Sighing, Duncan held up a pair of light pink underware that belonged to Courtney. "Nice" Geoff said high fiving his friend on a 'job well done'. Geoff dug through out his pockets. Finally he had apparently found what he'd been looking for. Putting his hand out, Duncan recieved his reward from Geoff. A smirk had placed itself on his lips. "I need to be an actor" He said to no one in particular. A wave of guilt rushed over him for what he had done to Courtney, but he quickly pushed that thought away, saying she wasn't anything but another virgin he'd claimed. He soon managed to go to sleep, feeling that annoying guilty feeling wash over him once more. Yet he ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't expect people to actually like this story.

I tried to get this chapter in as quickly as I could.

Apoligies for it being so short!

* * *

Geoff and Duncan entered the Mess hall around 7:30 am. Almost everyone was there, excluding Heather and Lindsay, who were in their cabin applying their makeup.

They had gotten what Chef was trying to pass for as 'breakfast', and headed for their usual spots at the table. Duncan took a glance at Courtney, and felt guilt overcome him, for the 5th time that morning. He had traded her innocense for something that wasn't even worth it anymore. Man he felt like...

"Duncan, man, are you alright?" Geoff asked, waving his hand infront of Duncan's face. Duncan snapped back from his thoughts, looking away from Courtney to Geoff. "Huh? What'd you say?" Geoff only shook his head. "Dude what's wrong with you today? You seem sorta bummed" "It's Courtney" Duncan looked at her once more, yet caught her staring back at him this time. He looked away and slightly blushed. "Man I feel guilty, for just using her and all" Duncan said as quietly as he could manage. "Well I told you that I wasn't gonna think of you any less if you wouldn't have gone through with it" "You think I was gonna give up an oppertunity like that? Would you have given up the chance to sleep with Bridgette, _and _win something with it?" Geoff only blushed at the question, and had turned a deep red when he prusued that thought further on to what Bridgette's reaction might've been.

Meanwhile...

"Wow. I don't even know what to say" said a shocked Bridgette, who was the first person that Courtney had decided to confinde in about what happened the previous night. After all, she was the only girl here that she felt she could trust. "I feel so, so-" "Dirty?" Bridgette finished for her. "Yeah. And ashamed. What if I was to get, well-" "Pregnant" Bridgette finished. Courtney nodded her head. She also tried to sneak a look at Duncan, but soon found her eyes meeting with a pair of blue ones. She looked away, feeling embarassed and looking rather flustered. "So what are you gonna do?" "I don't know, maybe birth control?" "Yeah, but how? Chris finds out that your on birth control, he'll know something happened, and will do _anything_ to find out!" Bridgette looked at Courtney, who by now, looked like a worried mess. "But don't worry!" Bridgette said quickly trying to calm down her friend. Courtney wasn't exactly calming down though. _'This is going to be a long day'_ Bridgette thought, putting her head down on the table and waiting for Chris to come and tell them their challange.

* * *

Today's challange didn't go well. Atleast for Bridgette, Courtney, and Tyler. They were each on the chopping block for not completing the challange and costing the team their win. Courtney was especially worried now that even Bridgette got her marshmallow. It came down to the final moment of truth. It wasn't until she heard her name that she had ran up and claimed her fluffy savior. Soon Tyler and a boat full of chickens were pulling off away from the island.

Relief filled the air as the Killer Bass headed back to their cabins. Duncan had tried to get a hold of Courtney, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and had gone into the cabin. He wasn't so sure about it, but he thought he should atleast tell her the truth. He felt that she deserved to know. But how was he going to tell her?

* * *

She couldn't help ut toss and turn around in her bunk. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was dead sleep. Except her. This was going to be a long night. Around midnight, Courtney headed toward the clearing, which now held a dirty secret along with its night time beauty. On her way out the cabin, she grabbed her robe and covered up her pajamas, which this time, included nothing more than a black, short nightie. About five mintues later, she reached the clearing. Sitting on her usual spot on the log, she bean to think. She wasn't exactly sure about this. Something said that there's something Duncan's hiding. Her C.I.T senses were telling her that he's up to something. And her C.I.T senses were _never_ wrong, most of the time atleast. Then again, it's _Duncan_ we're talking about here! He's always up to something!

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I had just decided that Duncan was _definetly_ up to something. The question was, what? Why does he have to make things so hard? Ugh I swear he's such a pig! _'If he was such a pig, then why'd you let him be your first?' _Well I was just caught in the moment! _'No you wern't' _Yes I was! And if I turn out to be pregnant, then that's just one more thing to hate him for!_'You could never hate him' _Yes I can, and who the heck are you to say who I like! _'Your consence' _Yeah well wait why am I arguing with some voice in my head?! I sound crazier than Izzy! _'Hmph how rude, and to think you had manners!' _Whatever!

I couldn't help but slowly drift into slumber, I heard footsteps head toward me. I opened one eye to see Duncan standing there. Once again, in just boxers and running shoes. I couldn't help but look at his body once more and blush. I looked at his face. But instead of seeing a smirk and lust filled expresions, he look guilty...

"Um Courtney, I gotta tell you something" He started, I could tell he was feeling uneasy, and I was starting to worry. "What is it" I couldn't help but sling my arms around his neck. In return, he held me by the waist. "Courtney, I gotta be honest with you about yesterday night," "Yes" I try not to show the fact that I was slightly excited. Was he finally going to ask me out? He looked me in the eyes. I looked back into his. This was such a serious moment. I was so nervous. "Well" Duncan began...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! So many things to be said.

Well first off, thank you all for reading this story!

And the reviews have been phenomenal! Keep it up!

I have gotten a complaint lately that I had skipped a challenge in my last chapter and I apologize!

I hadn't thought about it really! Again I say sorry!

As for the ideas, I am **Defiantly** going to use them, because I hadn't really thought of that, and I love the ideas.

(It may not be exactly like that but it will be similar)(and **yes **that was a bit of a spoiler!)

And if you have an idea that you think will make my story better, please voice it! I love ideas!

As for the story, **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat started to form on his forehead. Was he actually going to tell her the truth? _'If I don't tell her, I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself. But if I do... I don't even know if i'll live' _Courtney was a bit baffled by Duncan's quiet composure. After all, he was just sitting there, staring of into space. "Duncan? You there?" Courtney finally spoke, hoping to break Duncan's mysterious trance. "Huh, oh yeah, just thinking" "About what?" Courtney asked. He sighed and Courtney once more became anxious. "Well, I sorta have this _situation _i'm in" "Oh really?" Courtney replied, crossing her arms. "Yeah, see, Geoff and I had made a bet," Duncan began nervously,"And the bet was, who could _strategically _win over a certain object" "I don't get it" "Well Courtney I-" Before Duncan could finish that sentence, the two heard a branch crack. They looked over to see a camera, filming every moment that they just shared.

"Oh my god!" Courtney shrieked. Duncan was just as shocked as her. "Oh crap" he heard one of the camera men say. And then he felt it. He felt every fiber in his being snap in half. And he felt himself lose it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Duncan asked the already trembling camera crew. When he got silence as an answer, he really went off the deep end. "I'll say it one more time,_** What the hell are you guys doing here!**_" "Trying to work" a small, petie woman answered, fear bestowed in her eyes. That was enough of a reason to get him sent back to juvie. But He felt a small tug on his arm and noticed how Courtney had wanted to just leave. He nodded and told her to follow his lead.

Duncan sprinted back farther into the woods with Courtney right behind them. But the camera crew were right on their heels. He'd knew he'd have to pull a fast one. He kept thinking and thinking until his opportunity came. He was on top of the cliff where his first challenge took place. He knew exactly how to get away from the camera crew, but he wasn't sure Courtney would go for it. She didn't the first time, so why would she the second?

"Courtney" Duncan said, just loud enough for only her to hear him. "What are we gonna do?" "Jump" "What?!" She had no idea that Duncan was insane. She was scared to jump off the huge monstrosity, so why should she now_? 'Just do it, you know you can trust him' _Her conscience reasoned with her. After grabbing onto Duncan, she agreed with his crazy idea and had decided to jump.

They reached the edge of the cliff. It was now or never. Closing her eyes Courtney had jumped, feeling the wind rush along side of her. She clung to Duncan even tighter. It felt like a slow eternity passing by. Every second felt like a hour. It wasn't until they hit the water that Courtney felt any relief.

They looked up and saw the shadows of the camera crew leaving. They smiled at each other. "Duncan that was genius!" Courtney exclaimed. "Thanks". Duncan and Courtney had began to swim towards the coast. They were worn out and tired. Things were going pretty smoothly so far. It wasn't until Courtney felt something brush against her foot though that she freaked out.

"Duncan, I just felt something against my foot!" Courtney whispered. "Don't worry princess, it was probably nothing anyway, trust me you'll be fine" Duncan assured. That was, until he felt something brush against his foot. "Oh crap" Slowly they began to put the pieces together and understood whet just happened. They had just dove into shark infested waters. And now they were screwed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Courtney panicked. She began to frantically swim as fast as she could. The sharks also began to swim at a quicker pace. Duncan however, was almost at shore, leaving both Courtney and the sharks behind in his dust. _'Guess swimming from the cops helped me after all'_

Panting as he reached the shore, he looked out at the lake. He didn't see Courtney. _'Wait, wasn't she behind me? Or... Oh shi-'_ He dove once more into the dark waters, and began to search for Courtney.

* * *

After staying two minutes under water, Duncan sprung out from under the dark abyss, gasping for air. He was now more determined than ever to find Courtney, or he'd die trying.

He went under once more, searching with every last bit of strength and energy he had. His eyes had focused on a figure that was laying at the bottom of the lake. He swan towards it, scooped it up, then headed for shore.

* * *

After dragging his tired body to the dock, and many minutes of CPR that he had to preform, Courtney began to grasp consciousness, much to Duncan's joy. She coughed up the rest of the water that she inhaled earlier. Sitting up, she shivered slightly, bringing Duncan's attention away from the water onto her. "What happened?" Courtney asked. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. I thought you were behind me?" Duncan asked. "I was, but you were hard to keep up with" Courtney said, shacking furiously due to being cold. Duncan wrapped his arms around her body to warm her. Sighing he had picked her up, much to her surprise. "Come on" he said leaning towards Courtney's ear. "It's been a long night. We should get some sleep"

Holding Courtney bridal style, Duncan carried her to there cabins, where they retired from the night.

* * *

At breakfast, Geoff and Bridgette had sat next to each other and had conversed in each others company. "So Duncan had just told you to go to breakfast without him to?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah, and Courtney did the same?" "Yep" Bridgette nodded. After a tiring night, the two Killer Bass members skipped out on breakfast to catch more sleep. "Man, Duncan must really be tiring Courtney out. Even when our bet was over" Geoff soon regretted his words, covering his mouth with his hands. "What did you say?" Bridgette said, her eyes glaring daggers at the now scared party boy. "Nothing" Geoff replied innocently. But being way smarter than the average idiot that would buy that, Bridgette knew he wasn't being truthful. "Geoff" she said sternly. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she broke him down. And boy he was right.

Bridgette had been told the whole bet between Geoff and Duncan. How there whole plan was to claim the innocence of there crush before the other. He also _tried_ to apologize to Bridgette for including her in the bet, and how it was wrong. Bridgette just gave him a cold stare. He had continued on to say that in order to win their bet, they were to show _'proof' _that they claimed the virginity of the girl, like the girl's panties or bra. By this time Bridgette couldn't even look at Geoff. She swiftly rose her had up and slapped him hard across the cheek. Geoff had caressed the sore spot on his face, feeling both rejected and dumb for his actions toward Bridgette, who by now had sprinted out of the Mess Hall and toward the cabins, to tell Courtney the horrible news.

A pair of green eyes from the other team following her until she exited the room. "Wonder what happened?" Trent asked Gwen, who in return shrugged. "Who knows" They both smiled at each other, going back to their conversation on how to play a guitar.

* * *

Well the next chapter is coming up soon! It will defiantly be by 8-06-08!

And I tried to make a mini GwenxTrent moment at the end! ;)

Reviews would be nice! :d


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so i'm **SOOOOOOOO **sorry for being late with this chapter. But I had to register for school and get my school stuff.

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **sorry!** Please forgive me??

I'll try to post two chapters by next Tuesday.

* * *

Duncan had woken up a few minutes earlier than he planned. Okay a few hours earlier. But sleep was forbiden to his body so he had just decided to get up. He knew he had forgotten to do something but it still didn't quite hit him, until he looked outside his window at the lake. _'Courtney'_

He knew it would come to this, the truth was either going to stay hidden long enough for her to find out, or long enough to dive him insane with guilt. And he had no plans to be like Izzy.

Heading toward the Killer Bass girl's cabin, Duncan took a deep breath and turned the handle to the door, opening it to find-

"Bridgette?" Duncan's confused expression met with the pissed off one that belonged to Bridgette. She just snarled and stood up from the bunk she sat on. Standing up, she took a few steps towards Duncan, who backed up with each step she took. It wasn't until he was pinned up against the wall that Bridgette got into Duncan's face.

"You are such a pig! At first I thought you were just mean, but what you've done to Courtney, it's just so, so, UGH! You just used her for sex to win a bet! I swear I should-" "Look Malibu Barbie, I already know that used her and that i'm a jackass-" "Jackass, that's the biggest understatement i've _ever_heard!" Duncan nearly looked at heard with an annoyed look glued to his face. "As I was saying, I know i'm a jerk and a punk, but I don't need you to tell me that now do I?" Duncan managed to put on a smug look. _Big mistake._

"Don't you feel even slightly guilty?" Bridgette's voice had escalated from a simple harsh whisper to a full scream. Duncan had looked pretty pissed off by now. And the both of them looked as if they were going to rip each others heads off. "If I didn't feel guilty, then I wouldn't even tell Courtney about this whole ordeal!"

Silence. Which was soon followed by more silence. It was a deadly silence upon which glares were passed on amongst the two teammates, who at this point couldn't stand each other. "Just let me tell her, please-" "And hurt her more?" Bridgette cut in, her voice cold as ice. "Would you please-" "No" She didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence before going on to say "If I see her, i'm going to tell her _exactly_ what your intentions are, and everything that happened **behind** her back" And with that, Bridgette left the cabin, determined to find Courtney first.

Duncan only sat down on one of the bunks, and put his head in his hands. Bridgette was going to ruin everything between Courtney and him. And he was pretty sure that by the time Courtney's heard what Bridgette's gotta say, she wont even spit his direction.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Sometimes a hot shower makes everything better. It just feels so good, especially when your seriously stressed. Especially with the whole Duncan situation. It's just so, _complicated_.

I love it when the hot water first hits my skin. It's slightly warmer than what you were hoping for, yet when you get used to it, you become relieved by the damp warm liquid. I had reached for my shampoo to wash my hair, yet instead my hand had made contact with another person's hand rather than the sleek bottle of shampoo.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

A pissed off Courtney made her way to her cabin. Not only was she pissed off that she didn't get to wash her hair, but she had an unwanted visitor disturb her during her shower. She reached for the door to open it and had been shocked to see Duncan laying on Bridgette's bunk.

Duncan had jumped up,and to his surprise, a confused Courtney stood in the door way. They both didn't know what to say. Courtney wanted to know why he was just laying around in here, while Duncan wanted to know if Bridgette had gotten to her already. _'And why is she in just a towel' _Duncan had pondered that for a moment. He even let his mind wonder into a small fantasy that included some 'x rated moments'.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Courtney inquired. Duncan had snapped out of his thoughts and stood up to face Courtney. "Why are you in just a towel, _princess_?" he retorted. Courtney's cheeks had suddenly tinged with a light red blush, and she had been standing there in nothing but a towel. And worst of all, her hair was wet and looked horrible. Oh how she wished she was anywhere but right in front of Duncan right now.

"Well, I just got out the shower, and I didn't even get to finish washing my hair, thanks to Harold" Courtney rolled her eyes as she mentioned Harold. "Ya know, I'd help you finish that shower if you wanted" Duncan winked at Courtney as she blushed even deeper. "Ha ha very funny" "I was being serious" Courtney only shook her head at the delinquent. "So why are you here Courtney asked once more. Instead of a smug reply, or even a flirtatious remark, Courtney looked over to see a quiet Duncan looking at the ground. _'Something isn't right'_

Grabbing her hand lightly and guiding her to the bed to sit down with him, Duncan had gone to far, and there was no turning back. He was going to tell her.

"Courtney" She looked straight at him and she could tell right away that something was troubling him. The look in his eyes said it all. "I'm not sure if Bridgette told you-" "Told me what?" Courtney wasn't sure she wanted to know. "About the bet"

A blank expression spread over the former C.I.T's face. She hadn't a clue what was going on. "Look, I did something really stupid and before I tell you, could you promise me one thing?" "What?" Courtney wasn't anticipating what was to come next. "Not to hate me" "Why would I hate you?" Courtney smiled, oblivious to the fact that Duncan was being extremelyserious. "Courtney, I did a stupid thing when I bet Geoff" Duncan began. "We had made a bet on who could sleep with who first, and that's why I came onto you that one night" A deadly silence had came over the room. It took a minute for everything to register into her mind. She felt as if a giant knife had just been thrown through her heart. Pain, Sadness, and overall Betrayal overwhelmed her emotionally and she couldn't control the tears from coming. Everything became a blur.

"Courtney?" Duncan had placed a hand softly on her shoulder just to have it shoved away. "How could you" she whispered. "Courtney I-" "No. Don't even say your sorry, I know you don't mean it" She went from cying to sobbing in a matter of seconds. She stood up from where she sat and grabbed her robe from off her bunk. Slipping it on quickly she turned on her heel and looked at Duncan. "I can't believe I had actually _loved_you" Now it was Duncan's turn to feel the knife go through his heart. He got up to try and comfort her and plead for forgiveness, but as soon as he got within a two foot radius, she had planted the palm of her hand against his cheek, leaving a huge red mark from where her hand was. She sprinted out of the door after saying the words Duncan had dreaded most "I **hate** you!" He felt as if the knife had gone deeper into his heart. Speaking the obvious, Duncan yelled out to noone in particular, "**Why am I such a screw up?!**"


End file.
